It Was Finally Over After That
by leonrellic
Summary: Roxas has moved to Twilight Town against his will. All he has is his friend Axel. He quickly makes enemies with a boy named Sora. Roxas feels lonely. But after he meets Xion he quickly falls for her. But she is very fragile and has a sad past which makes her a big target for bullies. Roxas realizes he needs to protect her, and he will do whatever it takes to do so
1. Chapter 1

**It Was Finally Over After That**

**By leonrellic**

**Well guys this is my first story I hope you enjoy. I'm not sure how long this will go on but will see. This is told from Roxas's point of view**

**Chapter 1: A New Start**

I awoke to the sound of my alarm. It was only 6:30. My best friend Axel would be here to pick me up in an hour. It was the first day of school. I never imagined I would end up going to Twilight High School. By never imagined I mean I never wanted to end up here. I was Happy in my old school..but here, not so much. I can't disobey my parents though. At least I'm finally going to the same school as Axel. Axel was my only friend from any school and he was 2 years older anyway. Still sucks that I'm a freshmen

I had to get up. I put on my usual attire, my black shirt, and brown pants. When I was tying my shoes I accidently summoned my keyblade. This was my weapon but it was also my secret. Nobody knew I wielded such a strange tool, except for Axel of course.

Speaking of…the honk of his piss poor car echoed into my house. I sighed. Did he even know how early it was? Before he honked again I busted out the door into the rising sun.

"What's going on Roxas?" "You ready for the new school" Axel said with a grin on his face

"Sure, I guess"

We drove to pick up his girlfriend Larxene. She was also fairly nice to me. They drove me to school. To my fear right when we walked inside they left me. I was all alone, I was quite a target. The minute after I thought that: some guy walked by and kicked my legs out from under me. He said something as he walked away

"Watch it bitch!"

I became very angry. I had an urge to swat him with my keyblade. But common sense took over and I didn't. I picked up my bag as I heard the bell ring, I had to get to class.

"that guy looked like me" I thought.

My first class was Geometry with Mr. Vexen. Luckily he didn't do the whole "New Student" speech we just sat down and waited for attendance. I noticed the guy was in my class. He didn't notice me.

The teacher went down the list, that guys name was Sora. When he said my name Sora laughed. I guess he finally saw me. Mr. Vexen continued to speak:

"Well that's that… oh wait, we have a one knew student here today."

"Her name is…"

Did he say Her? Wow did he really forget me that easily?

The door to classroom opened to reveal a small raven haired girl. She slowly walked in with her head pointed straight to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: She Was More Then That to Me**

**Well here go to chapter 2, this chapter will be longer I hope lol **

I couldn't see her eyes at first, she just kept her face down. Her short black was just long enough to cover it. She wore a Radiohead T-shirt that was slightly torn on the side, which indicated that it was very old. Her black pants made me feel the same way. She seemed sad. Kinda like me I suppose.

"This is Xion, please make her feel welcome" The teacher said with little emotion. "Is there anywhere she can sit?"

Sora giggled again. I became very angry when he blurted out: "Not here!" I saw what looked like a tear fall from her face. I stood up to say:

"Let her sit with me." Mr Vexen nodded. Xion quietly walked over and sat down next to me. The teacher went on to well teach? Not much else to say about that. Towards the end of the class she looked at me and just smiled for a brief moment then went back to looking at her textbook… Her face was void of imperfection. She had big beautiful blue eyes. It was my favorite color. When class ended Sora went right over to push her books off the desk, a classic asshole move in my opinion. I stepped in and grabbed his arm. He glared at me before leaving the room. Xion got up quickly, looked at me: "Thanks, I umm didn't expect anyone to notice me in a positive way let alone stick up for me."

"Aw shucks that guys a jerk so its my pleasure, anyway I'm Roxas" I blushed. Xion's face lit up with emotion. I guess she felt more comfortable, I mean she went from sulking to laughing in a brief moment.

"I'm Xion, so is this your first year to?"

"Yeah, I see you like Radiohead?"

"Of course, there my favorite band"

"Really?" " Me to there the best-"

My voice was cut off as second period's bell rang so we had to part ways. I told her to meet me outside after school. She agreed. I was going to take her for ice cream by the clock tower, the only good thing about the town. Axel and I went there when I moved here during the summer. I didn't do much else; you could say I was super lonely. Xion seemed the same way. But I had one friend; it didn't look like she had any. For some reason I felt a strong connection to her.

The rest of the day was rather plain; I went through all my classes left to right. The good thing about this school is that we only have 5 classes. But this means no lunch break. As I was leaving the school I saw Sora heading towards Xion's locker, he had a grin on his face. He had something bad planned; whatever it was I wasn't gonna let it happen. Since I was closer, without saying a word I walked over and grabbed her hand, leading her away before he tried to hurt her. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Don't worry, I'll show you one of the only positive things about this place."

As we walked I realized Sora was going to be trouble.

I led her up the street towards the large clock tower the surrounded the entire town. I bought 2 bars of Sea Salt Ice Cream from the nice little old lady at the stand.

We took an elevator up to the top of the tower. We walked up onto the ledge. Xion held on to me out of fear. Her body was very tense, but why was she so scared? I blushed after a moment, I felt a little cool (girls never paid attention to me whatsoever). "Don't worry you won't fall just relax." I said in a comforting tone. We sat down to eat our ice cream.

She really liked. We talked about music, food, and movies. But whenever I brought up friends or family she would never really respond. That worried me a bit but I shrugged it off.

"The sunset is pretty" She spoke in a quiet voice. I think she was awestruck. This was the best place in the town. You could see everything.

"It really is."

"Roxas I have to say something." Her voice became serious.

"I've never really had friends, I don't know why but people just pass over me like I don't even exist. Maybe it's because I'm so shy" She paused then continued "all I seem to be is a target for bullies. You are one of the only people to be nice to me."

"Truth be told Xion besides Axel I never had to many friends either. But don't worry ill protect you."

I stood up as I spoke for some boneheaded reason. She stood right up with me.

"Well I'm glad" she laughed. Out of nowhere she gave me a hug clinging to my chest like a sloth to a branch. I reached around and held her for awhile. I could tell this meant a lot to her. But it also meant a lot to me, I think I have quite the crush.

Wow! Wait until I tell Axel


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Im going to make sure this chapter is longer. Sorry for the length if it bothered you. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy. I have a lot planned out for this story in the long run**

I walked her home after our time at the clock tower. She seemed very happy, her expression never changed from a soft smile. After awhile her joy started to rub off on me.

I couldn't wait I had to go see Axel. I dashed down the road forwards his house. Without knocking I opened his door. Axel's house was rather small and cramped but it never bothered him. Opening the door to his room, I couldn't help but start laughing. He was making out with Larxene. I found it funny because for a good 6 seconds he didn't notice me. When he finally looked up he started laughing to, Larxene soon followed. If you couldn't tell this happens a lot.

After that was over I finally spoke "Larxene I'm glad your here, you'll probably have better advice." I spit out the entire story from beginning to end. I really wanted to ask her out. We could go to Homecoming together in a few weeks.

"Better make a move quick buddy!" Axel said with a chuckle. Larxene just thought it was cute.

"Why should I be so hasty?" I asked curiously

"Clearly she seems into you man, and from the sound of it if you don't keep her safe something bad is bound to happen"

Larxene chimed in: "Axel's right but if you want ill talk to her, I should anyway she seems like she could use a friend."

"Thanks Larxene, what a relief I guess ill ask her tomorrow when we go for I've cream. Anyway I guess ill leave you two alone"

"Close the door on your way out Roxas." Axel winked. I obeyed and walked out if his house. Tomorrow is going to be a big deal, maybe Sora won't show up.

Who knew my luck was so great he actually didn't show up. I walked into school to see nooo Sora. Even though it was great I couldn't look Xion in the face, she looked confused but I doubt she thought I was up to anything.

"What are you thinking Roxas?" she whispered in my ear during 5th period.

"What do you mean..?" I giggled. Apparently to loud because the next thing I knew Mr. Demyx walked over to scold me.

"You'll have time to flirt or whatever in about 20 minutes Roxas." He said with a grin.

It was like the next time I blinked class was over and I walking Xion out of the school. Hopefully the next we walked in we would be a couple. But first she had to say yes. We walked slowly as I gathered my words. I was so nervous I almost dropped the ice cream. By this point she probably knew something was up. It made her laugh but it scared the shit outta me.

The same as yesterday she held on to me which I didn't mind of course.

We sat down and instantly I dropped my ice cream off the clock tower. I slapped my forehead: "I can't believe I did that." I mumbled to myself quietly.

"I um well…oops." I joked

"This is when you ask me to be your girlfriend right?" She said seeming quite satisfied that she figured it out.

"C'mon Roxas it wasn't that hard. You've said a total of 10 words today, and you dropped what you said is your favorite thing on Earth off a 7 story building. I can tell you like me, I think it's sweet…but a little predictable." She smirked at me.

I felt a rush for some reason I did something ive never done before. I looked right into her cerulean eyes, feeling something that could've been confidence. I leaned over and planted my lips onto hers. I laid my hand on her palm as at first it was very tense, but in a short moment she gave into it. Our lips gently glided over one another. When our mouths opened after a good 15 seconds I felt her warm breath hit my face as I pulled away.

"So that's what a kiss feels like?" Her mood became a lot more serious. "You really like me don't you?"

"It would seem so, listen I know we just met and all but I'd like to be with you. Yes that was the best way I could put it." I had to kinda serious even though I was still freaking out inside because she didn't get up to leave after I did that.

"Roxas…we already are, at least we are now after you did that" She said reaching her hand up to her mouth remembering the feeling. I did the same, my lips were still warm.

"Listen I know you don't want to hear this but ive heard stories about this place…its got some really violent people, and from I hear the teachers don't care. So I'm going to protect you from anyone that would hurt you." I said feeling rather brave.

"How you're not that much bigger than me!" laughing sarcastically.

"You'd be surprised." I thought of the keyblade in my head as I spoke.

We kept talking for awhile. I held her close, for the first time in my life I felt like I had purpose. As we were walking I whispered: "I'll never let anything bad happen to you."

She just smiled at me and kissed my cheek. But just as she said that I sensed something coming towards us. I grabbed her back to protect her as we moved out of the way. I turned around to see…nothing? Confused I looked around finding what looked like a brick lying on the ground. We kept walking. It startled her a bit but I guess that's that.

Once we got to the door, we said our goodbyes before she went in. she didn't seem to want to leave not because she just wanted to be with me, but because she seemed kind of scared. I wasn't sure how to react and she wouldn't tell me anything. I hope she's okay. Ill see what Larxene has to say. Xion said they talked for awhile, but just about silly stuff. But all and all today was quite impactful to say the least. Who knows what the coming days and weeks will bring.

**Well that was long enough I hope. The next chapter will be pretty simple a lot of stuff you'd come to expect and maybe something you wouldn't?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Thanks to all the readers I'm glad you're all enjoying it. This chapter will be some basic Rokushi stuff you'd come to expect but something dark happens in this chapter I definitely want feedback on this, im really curious about how you guys will react. **

** "You just kissed her, without any warning?" Axel said seeming shocked beyond belief. We were actually on our way to pick her up it had been a week since we started and I just haven't had time to talk to Axel. I think Xion might've told Larxene about it but she hasn't said anything. **

"**Why yes I did and it was amazing I have to say Axel, I'm on cloud nine."**

"**Wow…I'm impressed man that's great!" He reached around to pat me on the head. Axel was always an older brother to me when I had nobody. Larxene was the equivalent to my sister. With that we pulled into Xion's driveway, she hopped off her porch. Being gentlemen I held the door as she planted a kiss on my lips. (I'll never get tired of that. She was my first kiss and it's so surreal I still sometimes hold my hands to my lips to remember the feeling)**

"**Calm down you two." Larxene smirked, followed by waves of laughter as we drove to the school. Moments like these I never want to forget. A nice idea popped into my head, I removed a small camera from my pocket: "Let's take a photo; memories are very important to me." They all gave me a sigh but they agreed. I'm going to make something for the 4 of us, it's super corny but I know they'll like it.**

** People were starting to notice me and Xion as a couple. Since we're both new to the school nobody knows us. But sometimes somebody will go aw or something like that, even Sora will sarcastically of course. Xion made a new friend though, her name is Ollette. They aren't close but she needed someone to hang out with when I'm not around besides just Larxene. I talked to her once and she seems kinda cool.**

** Back to the main point I decided to skip 3****rd**** period to go to the hobby store, I bought 4 small square shaped lockets that could fit 2 small pictures. I developed the photo and carefully fit them inside. In Xion's I put an extra photo of the two of us inside, just to make it a bit more special. I thought it was a great idea. The guy at the hobby store didn't even mind that I was cutting class.**

** On my way back I passed a blue haired fellow, he was quite scary looking. He glared at me for absolutely no reason? When I turned back to ask him what his deal was…he was gone? Confused I hurried back to the school, why do weird things happen to me? I just wake up one day and I can make a giant key appear, that's weird right?**

** Being the clever guy I am I sneaked back just in time for 5****th**** period with the lockets buried in my pocket. I'll give them to the others later but for now I want it to be a secret. i would've talked Xion but she was actually trying to learn. I could tell by her face, I always thought that was cute about her. She put on a different expression for everything; I can usually tell what she's thinking. She was squinting at the teacher. I think she thought that would help her concentrate but it just made me chuckle.**

** When school got out we went to grab Axel and Larxene, they were just waiting right outside the door. "We're going to the clock tower, and you guys are coming with us this time." I demanded**

"**We will Roxas but I have to go shopping for a dress for homecoming." Larxene's words made Xion blush. "Xion you should come with me…please! It'll be fun!"**

"**But…I don't have any money." Xion frowned.**

"**Then I'll pay its no big deal." This made Xion's face light up, she nodded. "Don't worry Roxas I'll make her look stunning!"**

**I laughed: "It wont be that hard." Xion blushed then kissed my cheek.**

"**Anyway I'll drive, you go with Axel…will meet you 2 at the tower tonight!" with that they were off.**

** Having some time to kill we did what guys always do..NOTHING! We wandered in circles around town. But we did go to Axel's he had to get his suit ready. Axel said I could borrow his old suit knowing I can't afford something like that.**

"**You gotta buy her a corsage man, its classy!" Axel spent the past 30 minutes busting out ideas. **

"**Of course I will Axel I'm going to go all out!" I said proudly. **

"**Who knows you might get laid!" He joked.**

"**I don't think so Axel, that's a big deal in a relationship."**

"**I know, you're a good guy you wouldn't try anything if you did Larxene would kill ya!" He laughed.**

** It was obvious that the two of them had sex. Axel was open about it but he didn't brag about it. He cared for Larxene deeply; they'd been together for years with little hiccups. Xion is my first real girlfriend, honestly I think will be together for a long time. Or I hope we are, I know I'm getting ahead of myself but I feel a strong connection to her. If we ever did decide to well have sex I would consult Axel first. But that's a long ways away. Were still just a couple of 16 year old kids.**

** Axel finally got the call from Larxene to come meet us at the clock tower. So we hopped in his car, I made sure Axel played the music I like. He had awful taste. **

** After walking up the large amount of stairs we saw the girls chatting on the ledge. (seems Xion's getting used to it) We sat down in our respective places. Axel patted Xion on the head as he sat down, he always does that. Without talking Larxene pulled out four bars of ice cream and passed them out. We all sat in silence for awhile before I remembered the lockets. I pulled them out of my pocket; I gave one to Axel, Larxene, and the last to Xion.**

**Larxene gave me a suspicious look: "So this is why ditched class Roxas!" **

**They all opened the lockets to see the photo we took this morning.**

"**Not to be rude but why'd you do all this?" Axel asked.**

"**Because you two are my best friends, and you're my girlfriend. We all belong together, so I just wanted to well to make it official." I smiled looking down at my locket. **

** Xion started crying: "I belong somewhere?"**

**I held onto her tightly and kissed her forehead: "Of course!"**

**Axel used his catchphrase: "Yeah…got it memorized?" **

** We all had a good laugh before I decided to take her home for the night I knew she had to study for a test tomorrow and I didn't want her to fail because of us.**

"**We're coming to!" They said loudly, I guess I couldn't deny them.**

**I actually liked walking home; I felt it gave us more time to talk. I also got to hold her hand, something I really enjoyed for some reason? I guess it made feel important or something.**

** When the others left us, we just laid on the grass right outside her house for awhile, watching the stars. She rested her head on my shoulder as she pointed at all the constellations, she was telling me about how they formed. Even though I was confused I still listened carefully.**

** After awhile of silence she whispered something in my ear, something I'd never forget: "I love you."**

"**I love you too." I whispered back. We kissed for couple minutes before she looked at her watch; It was 8:30 her dad would be home soon. We said our goodbyes before she walked inside slightly hesitating before opening the door.**

**I couldn't sleep that night for some reason. Whenever something good happens the day before I'm never able to sleep, I think it's because I relive the memory in my head over and over until I fall asleep. I finally awoke to the sound of Axel's horn. Early as always I thought to myself. I got dressed and ran outside.**

**When we got to Xion's house, she walked out, not saying a word. There was something wrong with the side of her face. It took me a moment to realize what was going on: Somebody had hit her. As she sat down the entire car was silent.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

** Nobody had any idea how to react. I was so angry, Xion seemed so sad. Less then 12 hours ago she was the definition of happy, now she was the polar opposite. The bruise on her face could've been from anywhere but, her body movements told a much darker story. I made the first move I grabbed onto her hand tightly before I spoke: "Xion, who did this to you?" I said calmly. She never brought up her family much, all I knew was that her mom died when she was very young and that she was raised by her father.**

**"My...Father...he thinks I'm just a worthless tramp!" Tears began to fall as she hid her face. "I just told him a friend helped me pick a dress for a dance..." She gulped. "Then he called me some cruel names right before...he hit me!" She was really crying now, i hated seeing her cry.**

**"Has this happened before?" Axel asked. He seemed a little scared, his face was very pale. I've never seen him like this...ever. **

** Xion didn't answer, Larxene repeated Axel's words. She nodded; I noticed a small scar on her neck.**

** I motioned to open the door. I was gonna go right up to the house and beat the shit out if her father! But, she stopped me:**

**"No Roxy he left, besides if you do he'll hurt you then just take me away forever". I gave her a sad smile, why was she calling me a pet name at a time like this? It was as if Xion's mind was rejecting the anger and pain. **

**"But we have to do something!" Larxene shouted.**

**"We can't, if we do I'll be taken away from you guys." **

**"I hate to say it but, she has a point." Axel's face returned to normal "I think it'd be best to ignore it for her sake...for now." Axel made a good point.**

** I spoke up: "If he ever does this again though I'll make him pay, Xion I'm so sorry I couldn't stop him this time!" **

** She rested her head on my shoulder. "It's okay you couldn't have known." I accepted that, I guess I can't just blindly blame myself. I pushed the hair out of her face, lightly touching her cheek:**

**"Does it hurt?"**

**"Nope, he hit me to break my spirit. Clearly my spirit is stronger then he thinks. I'm not going to let this get me down!" She said proudly. Larxene gave her a high five. With that we realized it was time for school. **

** Xion kept her hair in the way of her bruise so nobody would ask. I kept close to her, she was having a bad day clearly and I didn't want anyone making it worse. Sora hadn't bothered us in awhile, maybe he realized we weren't doing anything wrong? No, it can't be. He's gotta be up to something, or maybe I'm just paranoid. Her face to me still looked fine; one little bump won't take away her beauty.**

** 4****th**** period I thought a lot about Homecoming, I was terrified. But I still thought about her dad. I hated him more then anyone else by far. Xion was his daughter…why would you hit her? Xion says she'll be fine but, I wonder if she's just lying.**

** Then next week went by very fast. Xion says her father apologized, but still it was always hard leaving her at that house every day. Axel suggested we skip a day of school to go to the beach, we all agreed. But, looming over our heads was Homecoming which was next Friday. We were all gonna go out to dinner beforehand, then to a party at Axels'. I'll probably just sleep there because the longer I'm out of the house the better. **

"**Wake up dummy!" Larxene yelled. It was 11:00 and we had just arrived at the beach. It was convenient that there was a beach so close to Twilight Town.**

"**Whoa! That was quick." I was the only one still in the car. The sun shined bright as I walked onto the beach. Axel had turned on a stereo, he was playing an album by Weezer, one of my favorite bands. Larxene had started playing catch with Xion. She wore a black bathing suit, I realized how thin she was. (I wonder if she eats enough?) I really need to stop thinking so much, she was healthy so it didn't matter.**

"**Wow Xion your man is in pretty good shape." Larxene's joke made my face turn red. Am I really? I thought for a moment, all I do is sit on my ass all day. As I walked over to them I stepped on a small blue shell, thinking it was cool I scooped it up into my pocket as I walked. Once I caught the ball I immediately threw it towards Axel who quickly returned it. After awhile of playing catch we all went and swam in the ocean. Xion held onto to my shoulders as I swam underwater, It was such a great time. Axel, being the pyromaniac cooked up some burgers without a grill. How he did that I have no clue but, it was awesome.**

** As we sat in the sand I listen to the lyrics:**

**My hairdo isn't cool****  
****And my lips are lined with drool****  
****I'm a mess since you left****  
****You can use this fool****  
****I'm a useless tool****  
****It's cold outside****  
****Is there someone there tonight?****  
****It's cold outside****  
****Would you let me come inside****  
****And make it right?******

**Here it's clear****  
****That I'm not getting better****  
****When I fall down****  
****You put me back together**

** This song meant a lot to me as a whole. I played it for Xion when she was over at my house once; in many ways I felt this was our song. **

**Larxene said something completely random: "Xion, do you know how to dance?" **

**Axel laughed: "Better question does Roxas?" I smirked: "Of course I do."**

**Xion blushed: "I don't sorry."**

"**Well will have to fix that, tomorrow come to my house. You boys can do guy stuff!" Larxene stated.**

"**Hear that Roxas, guy stuff." Axel poked my forehead. While I loved being with Xion hanging with Axel is always fun, I usually learn something I didn't need to know. Usually he will just show me something scary or disgusting he found on the internet, but still good times.**

"**Well guys homecoming is in a week; let's make sure we all have fun. Axel and I only have one more after this anyway!" Larxene joked**

"**Homecoming will have nothing on my party, its going to be great!" Axel stated.**

"**Who's going?" Xion asked.**

"**hmm you three of course, and well whoever wants to come!" **

** Axel wasn't good at planning parties, I went to a party at his house one year and at least seventy people showed up. Another time nobody showed up, it just wasn't his style to make a guest list. Axel was to laid back sometimes, Larxene had to knock him into shape every now and then.**

** Once everyone got tired we all packed our stuff and drove home. Xion fell asleep on my shoulder, Larxene just had to take a photo. I was half asleep so the flash woke me right up, but not her. Xion was like me, she could sleep through anything.**

** When we got home it was still fairly early and her dad's car wasn't there so I carried her inside, set laid her on her bed, kissed the top of her head before leaving. But before I exited her room I placed the shell I found on her nightstand, I think she'd like it. As I walked out I looked into the kitchen, the kitchen was filled with assorted bottles of whiskey. I bet her dad was a drunk, it seems like a violent one. I thought of something that might help a little. Quietly I emptied some whiskey out of the bottles and replaced it with water, he wouldn't notice. I doubt it'll do much but I'll do anything to keep her safe.**

** I hopped back into Axel's car, and then he drove me home. As I was drifting to sleep I heard the lyric from the song in my head.**

"**When I fall down, you put me back together."**

**Author's Note: well that was pretty dark in the beginning wasn't it? I didn't want it to be completely dark because that's too depressing. This is still a Rokushi Fanfic but with dark elements but still this was a fun chapter to write and I'm really happy how it turned out. Homecoming is next chapter and it's not filler something big is next chapter and I hope you like it. Yes the beach is technically filler but I still liked it.**

**I try to add a lot of fun and romance in the story, it's much more entertaining to write. But the dark side to the story isn't over yet**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**This is a big chapter guys, This will be a more adult chapter but nothing too Explicit **

** I couldn't sleep that night; the slightest breeze would make me from my hollow slumber. I could take the strongest sleeping pills and yet I would not sleep. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough, but it needed to be farther away. I laid in my bed listening to the sounds throughout my house. I could even hear the sound of my father's snoring, it made me chuckle. **

** Suddenly my phone rang…it was Axel? "Thanks for interrupting my attempt at sleep." I managed to get out.**

"**Woops my bad, I have to drop off your suit now. I'll probably forget it tomorrow anyways."**

"**What do you mean now?" I said confused.**

"**Open your window!" Irritated I hung up and went to my window. To my surprise he stood right outside my window caring a box. Sadly I'm on the second floor; he looked ready to toss it up.**

"**Just hold out your arms." He whispered. With one swift motion he chucked it directly into my hands, thankfully it wasn't that heavy. Axel flashed me thumbs up before heading to his car. It was 3:00 in the morning, I face palmed before heading back to my bed. I still wondered why Axel was out and about at this hour, probably nothing important.**

** When the sun finally arose I was still very tired…shocker. I got dressed in my usual attire before getting picked up by the gang. Axel actually seemed more tire then I was. Frankly everyone in the car was wiped out, was Homecoming as nerve racking as I thought? **

** School was simple; the teachers didn't really do much. They gave us the usual: be safe speech before sending us on our way. After the school I went to Axels to get ready, the girls did the same. Axel felt important helping with me fix my tie, as I did I. Before we went to pick up the girls Axel took us to a florist, I bought Xion a violet corsage. It was her favorite color and I thought it looked nice. Axel bought a dozen roses for Larxene, he'd been saving up for awhile because that stuff isn't cheep.**

** My nerves acted again as we stood like gentlemen in front of Larxene's house. I kept my hands in my pockets feeling around for the keys to my house, instead all I felt was a small candy wrapper. I sighed.**

"**Cheer up Roxas, you and Xion will have a great time. I just know it man!" he gave me another thumb up. I nodded as I heard the door slip open. Larxene apeared in a sparkly red dress, Axel seemed to like it from the look of smirk. As if she was giving away her daughter Larxene walked Xion out of the house, She wore a blue dress that perfectly matched her eyes, it was short enough so she wouldn't trip over her own feet. "She's all yours Roxas, be good to her." we both blushed as I nodded. Xion walked over to me very quickly, we kind of just stared each other for a few moments.**

"**You look so beautiful Xion." I said awkwardly. She just smiled and looked at the ground.**

"**Aww thanks, you don't look so bad yourself Roxy." She didn't call me that much but I loved it when she did. I gave her the corsage and helped her tie the knot. By this point Axel and Larxene were already in the car, I laughed as I realized I was really bad at knot tying. **

** When we finally walked into the gym where it was held we were right on time. This was a shock, I mean we were Axel. Larxene left with Axel to go be with their older friends for awhile, I wonder if they knew we didn't have really anybody else to talk too. Apparently Xion did because my arm was quickly dragged towards a girl who I remembered was Olette. She was dancing with some guy, I think his name was Hayner.**

"**Yo Roxas what's going on?" Hayner asked.**

"**Enjoying this awful soundtrack I guess." I laughed.**

"**It's not that bad Roxas, just a little to poppy!" Olette added.**

"**They should play some Anthrax!" Xion joked.**

** We dance with them for awhile before heading off on our own. They were cool people but being alone with her was always best. We didn't even need to say anything, we could tell stories to each other with mere eye contact. When it came to dancing it was just funny, neither of us knew how to dance but we were having a great time anyway. I knew how to do the twirly thing but that was it.**

"**Are you having fun…loosers!" Sora snickered from a few feet away.**

"**Tons thanks!" Xion shouted back. Sora didn't seem to enjoy the comment; he walked over and looked her directly in the eye: "What'd you tramp!"**

**I was stunned that he actually said that. I looked at Xion to see a small tear appear on her face. Without thinking I punched Sora right in the nose followed by a kick that shoved him back into his date, pissed off Sora left the gym. Luckily nobody saw it. I turned back to Xion to see her face clear up.**

**I wiped the tear off her face: "Let that be the only bad thing to happen tonight okay?" She decided to respond with a kiss, after since my hands were around her waist she put her finger on my lip.**

**She smiled: "You like to do that a lot, to remember the feeling right?"**

"**Yes." She rested her head on my chest and closed her eyes as the music played, a good song to dance to.**

**Karma police, arrest this man****  
****He talks in maths****  
****He buzzes like a fridge****  
****He's like a detuned radio**

** The song ended as I heard Axel's voice: "Geez Roxas I heard you punched some guy in the face!"**

"**He was defending me," Xion stated.**

**Larxene came out from behind to bump my fist: "Good boy Roxas!" I just laughed. We danced for awhile longer before Axel realized people might be at his house by now so we had to split. Not a big deal, I didn't want to end up getting in trouble.**

**To say Axel's house was filled to the brim would be a complete understatement. Everyone was drinking what looked like beer. I laughed when I realized that was why Axel was out so late. We all stayed around the front room while the party went on around us. It wasn't anything crazy, everyone was talking, sleeping, or playing cards. I sat on the couch with Xion, it wasn't long before somebody passed me what looked like a joint. I didn't like alcohol but I had never tried this before. I showed it to Xion who gave me a grin.**

"**Might as well give it a try, see if you like it?" I nodded. I took one puff before coughing like crazy. Everyone around me started to laugh; some boy took it out of my hand. He looked like Sora only with black hair that stuff wasn't for me. **

** Axel said we could just sleep in his room, he and Larxene were drunk so they'd probably sleep in the basement when everyone left. Xion didn't seem to mind the idea of sleeping in the same bed as a guy, I was certainly fine with it. We just laid on the bed talking for along time, mainly about all the bad music they played at the dance.**

"**Axel leaves too much crap in his pockets." I dug through all the pockets of the suit. I pulled out what I thought was a pack of gum. I ended up pulling out a green package, at first I wasn't sure what it was.**

**Xion started laughing: "Axel's really on your side tonight ey?" I looked back down realizing it was a condom!**

"**Xion…I swear I had no idea!" I stuttered.**

"**Its okay, I guess we haven't talked much about that stuff."**

"**Yeah I guess we should, here I'll get rid of it."**

"**Wait…if you want we could ya'know use it?"**

** Was she saying that for real? Me being a guy I thought it'd be cool to actually do that. But, we've only been dating for a month. That's way too soon, or is it?**

"**Are you sure that's a good idea?" **

"**Well we love each other, we have protection…so why not?"**

** I nodded; we awkwardly got closer to each other.**

**I got up "Hold on, I should shut off the light." **

** Aw we kissed and things got what you would call intimate. It was weird because neither of us had much of an idea of what to do, after a few moments I removed my shirt. This made her laugh, but randomly the lights turned back on.**

** Suddenly Axel walked in: "Oh Shit! I'm so sorry, I'm on my way out now." The way he spoke was off; he was in a drunken stupor. Xion sat up to think for moment:**

"**Maybe we should wait." She giggled.**

"**I was kind of thinking the same thing."**

"**I'm sorry but, we haven't done anything close to this before. I think we should work our way up to this."**

"**I like the sound of that." I smiled, I turned over to chucked the condom out the window. "I'll pull my shirt on and then we can sleep."**

**Xion got under the covers, motioning towards me: "You won't be cold, you have me. So Ill make sure you don't freeze." She laughed.**

"**Makes sense." I got under the covers; hopefully Axel wouldn't barge in again. Although he probably won't remember the first time, I doudt he'll remember much anyway.**

** I wrapped my arms around Xion as she plopped her head onto my chest. Her hair made laugh, I think I was ticklish. I kissed her head as she fell asleep.**

** I think I'll sleep well tonight**

**AUTHORS NOTE: well I hope you liked this chapter, I think this is my favorite so far. I think the more adult tones and themes helped the characters grow. If the characters do finally have sex it wont be graphic, I don't want to write a lemon haha. It wasn't to dark I guess but there still many chapters left. I have the ending figured out I think, whether it's a happy ending or not I won't say. But the road ahead is definitely rocky, its not all fun and romance. But I do love writing the romance stuff, its nice.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

** It was Saturday morning when I awoke from my deep slumber. Xion was still lying on me; I gently moved her head onto the pillow so I wouldn't wake her up.**

**I stood up and buttoned up my shirt. I smiled when I saw the locket around her neck; I never realized she wore it. I wonder if Axel and Larxene had theirs with them. I walked out of the room to find a dirty but not destroyed house; I'm guessing the basement was another story. But it was okay Axels' folks wouldn't be home until Tuesday.**

** The front room was almost completely empty, except for the guy I saw last night. He was leaning out the window smoking a cigarette. Once I walked in he turned around, flicking the cigarette out the window.**

"**Names Vanitas friend." He stated.**

"**I'm-"I was cut off.**

"**Roxas I know." Vanitas walked over to tie his shoes. "From what I hear you're not a fan of my younger brother, his black eye told me the story."**

**My suspicions were correct. "Sorry but he insulted my girlfriend Vanitas."**

**He laughed: "I'm not mad Roxas, hell I should give you a medal!"**

**I was so relieved, Vanitas looked much stronger then Sora. I'm glad I seem to be on his good side: "Why do you seem so thrilled about your brothers um injury?"**

"**Hmm, good question. Typical brother stuff I guess? We are two very different people; I just really hate how he treats people."**

"**Can't argue with that." I said quietly. **

**Vanitas stood up again: "Well Roxas nice meeting you, I'm off, will meet again, sometime." After those words he walked out the door, quite a strange fellow. At least he's not like Sora, I don't know if I could handle two of them. I looked through the cupboards for something to eat, everything smelt old. I hadn't eaten anything in awhile and I wanted to let Xion sleep for a bit longer before we left. I wanted to get her home safely; I probably won't see Axel for a few days. He and Larxene won't wake up until Monday. I found some bread, butter, and a toaster. I guess not the best breakfast but I was hungry. I plopped myself down on the couch and turned on the TV. I watched one of my favorite shows: Always Sunny In Philadelphia, it was my favorite episode too. It's the one where the gang has to impersonate Pro-Wrestlers, but as always things don't go the way they planned. I heard someone giggle a moment later; it startled me quite a bit. Xion stood right behind me, even though we didn't sleep for that long she seemed wide awake.**

**Xion jumped over the couch and landed next to me, I had no idea she could pull that off. "You watch some pretty strange shows."**

"**Ha, maybe so." I passed her the small plate of toast. We sat and ate for awhile before it was time to pack our stuff. I left Axel a note on the table before we left his house. It was only 11:00; the sun was hidden by the clouds. It was actually quite cold so I gave Xion my windbreaker, it was probably a mistake. Luckily Xion's house wasn't to far away from where we were.**

** When we finally arrived at her house my heart began to beat faster, standing on her porch was what looked like her father. A large blue haired man, it was the same guy who glared at me when I was on my way back from the hobby store. Xion gripped my hand tighter as we walked toward the door. She kept her head down as she spoke: "Dad, this is Roxas. Roxas, this is my father Saix." I held out my arm to shake his hand.**

"**Keep that hand away from me, who knows where it has been. Oh wait I do!" He stared at Xion. I was stunned, how could he say something like that to his daughter. His breath smelt like booze, I pulled my arm as I clenched my hand into a tight fist. I could tell she was about to cry but, she remained silent.**

"**I'm curious Roxas? Is she pregnant yet? If she is I wouldn't be surprised I it wasn't yours anyway." He smirked.**

"**HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!" I blurted it out; every word was filled with rage.**

"**Because she means nothing to me it's as simple as that. She's the reason my wife is dead."**

"**Mom died of cancer; YOU CAN'T BLAME ME FOR THAT!" Xion finally yelled.**

**Saix became agitated: "I SURE CAN TRY!"**

"**Then why keep her?" I asked.**

"**Because her mother told me to keep her alive, that I will do." He announced. How cruel can he be?**

"**You're a monster old man!"**

"**And you're an annoyance, if I had the money I'd take her away from you just because I can!"**

**Xion spoke up: "You'd have money if you didn't spend it all on booze!"**

**That pissed him off, I knew what was next and I was going to stop it. Saix lifted his hand into the air about to strike. Time slowed for a moment, in one motion I grabbed Saix's arm before it hit Xion.**

"**Keep your hand off her you dirty drunk!" I shouted. Saix was stunned, and Xion had a scared look on her face. Saix turned around to pick up a golf club: "Fine then I'll put my hands on you!" He swung the large club at my face so I had no choice. I summoned my keyblade to deflect the shot. Keeping momentum I turned the blade to launch the club out of his hands. I raised it back up and pointed it at his face. I pretty sure he was rather confused about why I summoned a giant key into my hands.**

"**If you hit me I'll call the cops, so point that thing somewhere else!" He snickered. "You need to get off my property."**

"**I'm not leaving her with you."**

"**Roxas, you have to go. I promise I'll be okay." Xion said, her face was very pale. **

"**But Xion I can't!"**

"**YOU HAVE TOO!" She didn't want something bad to happen to me. But I promised I would protect her, but I guess she had a point. How could I protect her if I was arrested, and would the police believe our plea of abuse? Probably not I suppose. She gave a faint smile and gripped the locket; I finally nodded before walking off the lawn. I didn't turn around until I was all the way down the street. I saw Xion and her father walk inside the house.**

** I know she'd call me if something happened, at least I think she will?**

**I had to talk to somebody about this, I paced around town for awhile coming gathering my words. I didn't know why, I mean Axel and Larxene were probably still incapacitated. I sniffed my shirt, I really need a shower. I needed to save Xion, I REALLY NEED SOMEONE TO TALK TO! **

** It had started to rain too, it suited the mood perfectly. I was either going crazy (which would make sense at this point) or, someone was standing behind me.**

**Just my luck, standing right behind me was Sora. He looked pissed.**

"**Well howdy Roxas." His voice had flair of confidence in it.**

"**Sora…I'm not in the mood right now, we can settle this later."**

"**No, the weather is perfect we are going to fight…now!" He lunged at me, not thinking I dodged and summoned my keyblade again. I swung it at his head.**

"**Oh cool I'm glad you have one to!" He ducked and summoned a keyblade, our blades met for a moment before I jumped backwards. Sora leaped into the air in an attempt to slash at my head. I moved to the side, I used the point of the key when I tried again to hit him. He moved under my shot and kicked my feet out from under me. Sora aimed the blade at my chest, he scooped up the other blade. They looked identical, Sora was a fool. He didn't realize he couldn't hold someobody else's keyblade, I tried it with Axel. (the only other one who knew I had this thing) The blade vanished from his hand. When it appeared in my right arm I quickly slashed him the gut. Sora went flying backwards and landed on the ground.**

** Sora sat up still shocked; he flipped me off before running off. I made my keyblade disappear, I sighed. I didn't want to go home, so I decided to go to back to Axel's. I had to wake them up, we have some things to fix.**

**Authors Note: Well that was my attempt at writing an action scene. How did you guys like the chapter? I thought it was much more serious then the last few chapters. I wanted to make Xion's dad an awful person, even more then he already was.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

__**My fight with Sora was something I didn't expect. I understand I hurt him at the dance, but why did we have to settle this now? But a bigger question is why did he have a keyblade? Did lots of people have them? At this point I didn't really don't care, I have to talk to my friends. Maybe they will have a solution.**

** Walking back into the house I had a good idea where they were. Busting open the basement door I saw them both just sleeping on a dirty old couch. I ran over to try to wake them. I tried everything: yelling, stomping the ground, I even slapped Axel. They were completely out of gas, I didn't want to but I went back upstairs, filled a glass with cold water and poured it on both of their faces. That woke em right up. Larxene was the first to form an understandable sentence.**

"**What's the big idea Roxas?"**

"**Larxene something is wrong, very wrong." I told them the whole story sparing no detail. From the confrontation with Xion's father, to my short but heated battle with Sora. **

**Axel scratched his head: "Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs, Roxas will fix this no problem."**

"**But Axel, she's not safe there!"**

"**Xion can take care of herself at least for the time being. In the mean time will figure out a way to get her out of here." He winked. "But back to Sora you said he can wield a keyblade also?" **

"**Wait what's a keyblade?" Larxene said confused. I forgot she didn't know, I sighed before summoning it to my hands. She looked pretty shocked to say the least.**

"**Let me explain, ever sense I was little I have been able to make this strange weapon appear in my hands but I thought it was just me. Apparently Sora can as well, I wonder who else has one of these?"**

"**Well I certainly didn't think something like that existed damm Roxas you're always full of surprised." She laughed.**

"**Well it's probably just a coincidence, don't loose sleep over it. But hey maybe now he'll just leave you alone from the sound of it you outsmarted and kicked his ass!" **

"**Maybe so Axel, if not we will probably have to fight again." I spoke with a worried tone in my voice; they probably picked up on it.**

"**Go home Roxas, you need a shower. I'll help Axel pick up this dump; we'll see you Monday morning." Larxene said light-heartedly. **

** I got home to find my house empty; I called my mother to let her know I was home. They said that they went out shopping and that they would be home tonight. Frankly I need some alone time to think, my parents would just pester me with questions about Homecoming. They would also ask about Xion, they knew we've been dating but that's about it. The one time my mom met her they got along fine, that's good but they didn't need to know anymore about her. I removed my wet cloths, I remembered Xion had my jacket but I doubt Axel will ask about it. I took my shower, enjoying the warm water and the calmness it brought with it.**

** When I was clothed again I got a text on my phone: **

**To Roxas: Hey this is Vanitas, sorry to bother you but it seems you had another spat with my brother didn't you? He came home all pissed off about some fight so I just assumed it was you. Keep up the good work!**

** I had a good laugh before I replied.**

**To Vanitas: thanks man I will**

** I put down my phone and sat on my bed to think some more. Xion would call me if she was hurt or needed me. I thought those same words not that long ago, but she was stubborn? She didn't want me to get involved, but it seems it didn't work out that way.**

** I spent the rest of the weekend finishing homework; I hadn't paid much attention to school work. Xion would help me when I needed it, she was so much smarter then I was. She sent me a message every now and then to tell me she was okay. I always would reply the second I got the message, she seemed to always be on my mind. Her father probably would've taken away the phone but sometimes I wonder if he remembers that she had one in the first place.**

** Monday morning finally arrived; Axel picked me up at the usual time. I was curious to see what the coming days would bring. We pulled up to Xion's house and she scurried right out of the house and into my arms. I was so relieved she wasn't hurt as I scooped her up into the air, Xion just laughed at me.**

"**Careful Roxas my father could see us." Her father thought she rode the bus, and he was usually gone by this time anyway. Still I shouldn't risk it so I put her down.**

**On our way to school to school I told her what the keyblade was, the fight with Sora, even about Vanitas**

"**Was he really that upset about Homecoming?"**

"**Apparently so, this week is going to be a bit strange." We had a good laugh as we made our way to the school. But before we walked in Axel stopped us, his face was serious: "Xion, I've come up with a solution for this daddy problem. Listen carefully, you would leave your father if you could right?"**

**Xion nodded: "He doesn't seem to care much for me; he only keeps me because my mother wanted him too." Her expression turned to a frown as she said those words.**

"**Good so it's settled, next time your father threatens to or tries to hurt you…Roxas is going to leave town and he's going to take you with him." Wow, that was his solution? I guess that's the best we can do, everyone was silent for a moment.**

"**But where do I take her? Will get caught wont we?" I said just asking random questions on the topic at hand.**

"**You'll be able to figure that out, but will be able to cover for you for awhile. Probably a week at the most, after that we should be able to find a more full proof plan."**

"**I actually like that idea; it sounds like quite the adventure!" **

"**I like your enthusiasm Xion. Roxas when you get home start planning this. Gather food, money, and anything else. Xion you must do the same." **

** I nodded; this actually would be an adventure. Before we could discuss anything else the bell rang.**

**Authors Note: This is a shorter chapter I know. The next chapter will be longer of course. The next few chapters will be very important; I don't know how many chapters are left. I wouldn't say if I did.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter****9**

**School was of little importance today, I don't think I paid attention once. I doubt Xion did either, like I said before I can tell by the expression on her face. She wasn't sad, but I guess she was that happy to say the least. Axel's plan wasn't even close to full proof, but it seems this is the only way to keep her safe. The question is when will this go down? What if I never need to take her away and her dad becomes a saint? Now I'm just in denial I guess.**

** I locked eyes with Sora on more then one occasion throughout the day; I made sure my eyes told him I wasn't in the mood for bull shit today. I told Xion I'd start gathering some money for supplies. But the bigger problem is where will we go? The only place I could think of is the beach, but that's not in walking distance we'd have to take the train or just go by car. Problem is I don't have a car, so we're taking the train. She was pretty thrilled about the idea of taking a train, I guess she's never rode one. That was the only thing about the trip that thrilled her. The rest of the situation scared her to no end. I also had to find a way past my parents; I could tell them I was going on a trip with Axel? Depending on the day that could buy us like four or five days. UGH! So much to plan, but it was worth it knowing it'll take Xion away from that prick.**

** But what happens after the week goes by? Somebody will eventually find out where we are, and then they will just send her back home to awful punishment. What if Saix finds us first? He will just kill me or Xion, or both even. Unless I…no I couldn't do that, even if I wanted to I just couldn't do it. I put that plan beside to think of a better one. We could just keep running, skip town and never come back? At least not for along time, that doesn't sound that great either. **

** After school we all went to the clock tower for ice cream as always.**

**I took a bite of my ice cream before speaking; I didn't know how many I'd have left. **

"**Guys, I think might have figured out a final solution to this problem?" **

"**Alright let's hear." Larxene said with her head pointed down, this had been just as rough on her as everyone else.**

"**Okay, well when or if we leave we're going to stay on the beach for starters." Everyone nodded.**

"**After exactly a week Axel will call me to check on the situation. If the coast is clear or something like that we'll come back."**

"**If its not?" Axel asked.**

**I gulped. "Then we keep going, we never come back." Everybody eyes grew larger at the comment I made.**

**Xion looked at me. "Roxas, we can't do that will die. If it comes to that I'll just go home, I can deal with it."**

**I smiled, she's such a trooper. "No Xion. The commitment he made to your mother won't last much longer. At least at the rate he drinks."**

"**Well let's just hope it doesn't come to that." Axel added.**

"**Who knows you may never have to leave in the first place?" Larxene laughed trying to lighten the mood.**

"**Oh, just in case…you'll need this." Axel passed me a key, it was the keys to his car.**

"**Axel this is great, but neither of us can drive." I laughed.**

"**That's why next week; Larxene and I are going to teach you. So when the night or day comes, you can just take my car so we'll know you're gone. My parents won't notice or care."**

"**Are you sure that'll work?" Xion asked.**

"**Well enough that you won't get pulled over!" Larxene laughed.**

**Axel stood up. "Alrighty then will start tomorrow." **

**The next week went by and nothing happened. I cherished every moment with my friends; we didn't even need to be doing anything, just being with them made all the difference to me. But I can't say it was an easy week, me and Xion were doing anything we could to collect money. We walked dogs, mowed lawns, and cleaned windows. We were able to gather around $250 that was more than enough to last us a week. But after that I'm not so sure, so I well stole a little money from my folks. **

**We also had some fun to; they actually taught us how to drive. According to Axel I'm a pretty good driver, Xion was okay but it still freaked her out a bit. My parents had no clue what we were up too. **

**Ever sense this started Xion has been a bit depressed, or was she just scared? I bet its both. I was scared to, leaving my friends and family was no minor task. Friday after school I wrote out a note for my parents incase I had to leave anytime soon.**

**Dear Mother and Father,**

**Hey sorry I'm not home this morning. Axel is taking me camping for the next few days' right outside town. I probably won't be home until Wednesday but since will be so close I can still go to school.**

**Love, Roxas**

** I made sure to do a few drafts before setting it next to my duffle bag; it had everything in it, cloths, money, and any other random survival tools. I think we were ready for anything, or I thought we were. I inspected everything before retiring to my bed for the night. I was almost asleep but my phone began to beep loudly. I hopped right out of bed to answer, it was 1:30**

"**Roxas." I heard Xion's crying the minute I hit accept, I knew tonight was the night. But that's not a good thing, something bad must've happened so that worried me.**

"**Xion, I'm on my way, are you hurt? Tell me what happened?" I quietly grabbed my stuff, set the note on the table, and hopped out my window.**

"**No, I'm okay. My dad went on a drunken rant…he threatened to murder me Roxas. I know he hates me but I never thought he would actually say that." She was really crying now.**

"**Its okay Xion I'm almost there I just gotta stop to grab the car, is he awake?"**

"**No he just passed out but I can't just walk out the door though."**

"**Okay good keep calm and look out your window, I'll be there shortly. I love you."**

"**Love you to." She hung up her phone as I rushed up the street towards Axel's house. I ran up the driveway, unlocked the door, stuffed my stuff in the back seat, and drove over to her house.**

** I saw Xion in the second story window, realizing this might be challenging. She opened the window realizing the problem also. She wore a long black coat it was funny that we were both wearing the same thing.**

**She wiped the tears from her face revealing a small smile. "How are we gonna solve this?" I thought for a few moments.**

"**Okay here is what you gotta do. Crawl out the window and drop down but hold on to the window sill with your hands. When your ready push off the house with your feet and then I'll catch you!"**

**Xion's eyes opened up. "Are you sure this will work?"**

"**Yes it will, just trust me." She nodded. Xion grabbed her stuff before slowly lowering herself out of the window. When she was ready Xion flew backward right off the house.**

"**Oh dear!" Xion fell back directly into my arms so she wasn't hurt, but the falls momentum made me tumble right onto my back.**

**Xion sat right up on my stomach "WOO! I can't believe that worked."**

"**Tell that to my stomach." I groaned.**

**Xion laughed as she kissed my face, that brightened my spirits as we laughed. Once we were up it was time to head out. I told her it'd be about an hour before we arrived so she could rest. Even at night I was still able to drive just the same.**

** We pulled up next to the sandy beach I parked the car in a small wooded area next door, I don't think anyone would find it. Not many people came to this beach anyway. Once we had everything we wandered out onto the beach, it was pretty cold so I kept my arm around Xion; it would be bad if she got sick. Luckily the moon helped us see. I wasn't sure where we would sleep so we just kept walking. **

** On the edge of the beach we found a cave, it was really dark on the inside. Xion wasn't a fan of the dark so I pulled out my flashlight. It was really deep so hiding in here would be easy. Xion tugged on my arm.**

"**Roxas, can we sleep on the beach for tonight and we can set up tomorrow?"**

**I smiled "Yeah, of course."**

**I wrapped her up in a blanket as we laid down on the beach watching the stars. The sand was very soft against my head so it made a fine pillow. Before I could turn over to speak Xion was out like a light. I smiled; I sent a message to Axel telling him we were gone. We probably shouldn't talk for awhile; we have a few guaranteed days of safety so we could relax. Next thing I knew I was off to sleep, good thing too.**

**Author's Note: Things are getting really serious now, what will the coming week bring for the characters? What happens after that? Just have to keep reading I guess haha **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

** I think it's safe to say my life has gone off the deep end. I've fallen in love with a girl I met almost 3 months ago, I took my friends car and I can't even legally drive. If we're still on the subject of laws I technically kidnapped a girl from her home, for the right reasons but still. Now were spending a week on a mostly abandoned beach waiting for a better option. Whatever happens it won't be good, who knows I'll probably end up in prison. Frankly it doesn't matter what happens to me as long as Xion is safe.**

** When I finally woke up Xion was sitting next to me staring out at the sea, she was holding a small shell up to her ear. It was the same shell I left by her bed when we first came here.**

"**My mother always told me if you held a shell up to your ear you could hear the ocean, ever sense she died though I can't hear anything anymore."**

** I sat up grabbing the shell from her hand. "I'm sorry; who knows maybe once you're completely free of your dad, the sound will come back someday."**

**I placed the shell back in her palm. "C'mon let's go stock up on food." I took her other hand as we walked off the beach. It was in close walking distance to a small grocery store.**

** Before we walked in I thought of something. "Put up your hood, people shouldn't see our faces." We put them up as far as they would go, if the lights weren't turned all the way up our faces couldn't be seen. We walked through the isles getting some random things that wouldn't go bad easily, bread, bottled water, and peanut butter. I made sure to buy a small cooler with ice so everything would stay fresh. Once we had everything we left as quick as we came in. on our way out we saw one of those cheesy photo booth things that couples do in the movies. But this was no movie; still pictures are a way to preserve memories so we did it anyway.**

** When we got back we had to set up stuff in the cave. I gathered some wood so we could have a fire; I had a couple small lights so we could see. When night came along again the cave lit up, well just enough. I knew Xion didn't like the dark so it was a priority to keep her calm. I was able to make a small bed made out of blankets and a few pillows so that was a plus.**

"**So what are we going to do this week Roxas?" Xion asked as I was lighting the fire.**

"**Hmm I have no clue, build a sand house. It's better then this cave I suppose." I laughed.**

"**Okay sounds like a plan."**

"**Oh I'm also going to catch us some fish!" I proclaimed.**

"**Huh! I find that hard to believe, you can barely swim." She joked.**

"**Well then miss I'm going to prove you wrong!"**

"**Hmm well if you do I'll reward you." She smirked.**

**I raised an eyebrow. "With what?"**

**She raised her arms into the air. "A million dollars!"**

**I laughed. "You tease."**

** Besides that odd comment I really wanted fish, the water here was super clean, crystal clear in fact. Finding them wouldn't be the problem anyway. When it was time for bed I threw a log into the fire, snuggled up close to her before heading off to sleep.**

** The next two days were a total copy and paste. We got up around noon, ate some breakfast which pretty much consisted of warm bread (I couldn't make toast, I tried though) with peanut butter. I went back to the store to buy some bologna, something that wouldn't go bad either. I spent the rest of the day attempting to catch fish with a knife duck taped to a stick while Xion dug in the sand looking for stuff or writing in some journal of hers. She would look up sometimes to laugh at my progress, if there was any to begin with. It was funny even though we loved each other deeply we were still best friends, which is a good thing in a relationship. On Sunday I went back to the car to grab Axel's stereo which I forgot was in there in the first place, so we had some music to listen too.**

** I woke up Monday morning determined to catch a few of these little bastards. Right after breakfast I jumped right into the water. Xion was right I wasn't the best swimmer but I didn't let that stop me for a single moment. After a few hours of trying I saw a fish a short distance away, it was big enough for two people to eat. So I decided to try a new tactic. I just threw my spear thing at it as hard as I could, I had nothing to loose. **

"**YES!" I shouted as the spear pierced the skin of the fish, I think it worked because it was so close to the surface.**

"**No way!" Xion shouted as she looked up from the small journal. I walked over to pick up the large fish from the shallow ocean floor. I raised it triumphantly over my head; Xion clapped her hands shouting bravo a few times.**

** I brought it up to the cave sticking it back on the stick and began to heat it up very slowly so I wouldn't burn it. An hour later it was ripe for eating. I took out a small plate promptly cutting it in half before it was completely gone moments later. Well worth the three days of fishing.**

** Soon after it started to rain pretty hard so I got up to block the entrance to the cave the best I could so the rain wouldn't hit us or put out the fire. I put in a new pair of batteries for the stereo so we could keep listening to music; it was something we both loved as much as we loved each other. We shared similar taste, we both loved old and new, soft and heavy types of music. **

"**Okay Roxas let's play a game! I'm going to name a band, then you name one you think is better then I say one I think is better. We just keep going back and forth until one of us can't think of a better band."**

"**Okay that sounds fun." It was something interesting to do to kill time until the storm was over.**

"**Okay I'll start with something simple…The Beatles."**

"**Okay umm The Ramones."**

"**Tears for Fears."**

"**Crème."**

"**The Smiths."**

"**Grateful Dead."**

"**Ooh that's tough; Anthrax."**

"**Atreyu!" I yelled, I was going to win this.**

**Xion retaliated. "No way Atreyu is not better then Anthrax, umm WhiteChapel." **

"**Kill switch Engaged." **

** The game continued for about an hour, we named and discussed band after band. It was crazy how much music we listened too. We laughed, argued, and everything in between.**

"**Napalm Death."**

"**Radiohead."**

"**Weezer." Xion had won, she could've said it from the beginning and it would've been all over. It was a band that meant so much to me, her too. **

"**I admit defeat you win." I laughed.**

"**Of course, it was my trump card the whole time. I'm surprised you didn't say it actually."**

"**I guess I could've but then it would've been over way to soon."**

** She smiled. "Makes sense I suppose." Xion stood up to walk around the fire a few times biting her finger nails. Something was on her mind; it was like she was debating something.**

"**I wonder what's going to happen after this is all over." She asked, she asked this question a lot.**

**My same reply as always. "I dunno." I heard the flame flicker, it was nearly extinguished. **

**She sighed. "Roxas, I want these last days on this beach to be important. Because there's always the chance we won't see each other."**

"**I'm confused Xion…what are you implying?"**

**She looked at me with a strange expression on her face. "You'll see, oh consider this your reward. It turns out I don't have a million dollars." She laughed as she dropped a rock in the fire. There was suddenly no light but I could still faintly her shadow. Xion walked over and laid down next to me, it took me a moment to realize what she was up too. When I did I couldn't help but giggle, Xion pulled the blanket over us so we could keep warm. Then she just started to kiss me and well the rest was history.**

** I have to say those 5 minutes were the best in my entire life, from the look on her face it was hers too. I can't really describe what happened, it was so surreal I pictured this moment my entire life but the real thing is…so much different. That's not a bad thing either. We sort of just stared at each other for awhile when it was over.**

"**Well umm wow that was fun." Xion giggled.**

"**Yeah very…thank you? I'm not really sure what to say."**

"**You don't need to say anything Roxas we should probably talk about this but I'm pretty tired so we shall do that tomorrow…I love you."**

"**I love you too…goodnight." I said as I ran my hand through her black hair.**

** This stressful adventure isn't so stressful anymore, in a few days people will start looking for us. At least some will, so I'm glad were making these days together count for something.**

**Author's Note: okay 90% of this chapter could probably be classified as boring filler, but I liked how it turned out. It was a nice cute simple chapter. Yes I know the sex thing sounded awkward but I didn't want to write that in detail and in ways it was supposed to sound awkward or funny because your first time is a lot of times just that. I also made sure to infuse my love of music into this chapter as well. There aren't to many chapters left so the story is sadly coming to end. But this end is far from simple**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

** The rain continued throughout the night. It wasn't so bad, soothing if anything else. I drifted in and out of sleep; I should probably start taking some kind of sleeping pill. I always had a problem with staying asleep for more then a few hours, probably just stress I suppose.**

** I awoke to the sound of Xion getting out of bed; my cheeks became warm when I noticed she wasn't wearing any cloths. Then I realized I wasn't either, pretending to be asleep she walked over to pick up hers. She had a few scars along her body; it made me wonder what she had seen throughout her life. Xion walked out of the cave probably to go wash up, we had started to smell a bit I guess. I got up to put my cloths on before starting up breakfast. I had finally figured out how to turn bread into toast, when Xion got back it seemed I startled her.**

"**Sorry did I wake you up?" She asked.**

"**Nawh! I've been awake for awhile now." I lied.**

**Xion blushed realizing I saw her. "Oh well, I said last night we should discuss what we did. But I'm not really sure what to say?"**

"**There's not much to say we did what we did okay? You don't seem to regret it; we used protection and everything like that."**

"**True."**

"**Okay good so everything's just peachy." I smiled as I handed her a piece of toast.**

"**Roxas today I want you to teach me how to swim."**

**I laughed. "You don't know how?"**

**She punched my shoulder. "No you dick, I never learned how?"**

**I laughed again. "Might be a bad idea Xion I barely know how to myself."**

**She flashed me that look the: "Pretty please." Look. It was hard to resist her eyes they could make me do anything.**

**I sighed. "I guess I'll give it a try."**

"**Yay!" She wrapped her arms around me knocking me to the ground.**

** So after we ate I took her out to the water, she was actually a pretty nervous even though it was just water. First I tried to teach her how to float which worked until she started flailing about. I taught her how to tread water which she picked up on pretty quickly. I was glad I was able to teach her something like this and once Xion got over the initial fear she loved it. We swam around for a few hours before heading back to the cave to dry off. The weather was much nicer today, tomorrow would be our fifth day on the beach. We weren't bored we've been having a lot of fun; Xion told me she wished we could stay here forever. But all we needed was Axel and Larxene, speaking of I was starting to miss them.**

** Speaking of, I woke up the next morning to find that Axel had messaged me I gasped when I read the message:**

**To Roxas: DUDE, I think Saix found out where you guys are I have no idea how but he's on his way. Larx and I are gonna try to catch up as soon as we can.**

** I read the message a few times over. That wasn't the scariest thing about it; I received this message three hours ago. Saix could be anywhere by now, I couldn't hide my face from Xion. She knew what was going on.**

"**He's almost here isn't he?" Xion asked with a scared expression on her face.**

**I nodded. "Yeah help me pack up; we're getting out of here now."**

**In about five minutes we had everything packed up in our bags. I grabbed her hand and we ran out of the cave down the beach, my heart sank when I saw Saix's car parked right on the beach. Saix stood calmly in front of the car his soulless eyes piercing through both of us. **

"**Xion, it took me awhile to find you. You probably should've taken your phone with you!" Saix laughed as he threw it to the ground stomping it into the sand. Xion bit her lip. "So what are you going to do?"**

**Xion spoke up which surprised me. "I've decided I can't keep living with you, you don't care for; you hate my entire existence!"**

"**You're right I don't honestly I wish you were dead!" He smirked. Saix slowly walked forward so he was barely five feet away. He was caring a bat in one hand, his other was deep in his pocket.**

"**Not another step fucker!" I shouted directly into his face. I saw another car come speeding onto the beach. I turned to see Axel and Larxene jump out of the car.**

**I turned back as Saix suddenly swung his bat into the side of my chest; I went flying a few feet backward I landed directly on my face. Everything went silent for a few moments; I think one of my ribs was cracked as pain seared through my chest. I tried to pull myself up to no avail.**

"**ROXAS!" Xion screamed.**

** Saix laughed when he saw Axel and Larxene run towards reaching for his pocket he pulled out a black pistol, he pointed it at everyone.**

"**None of you come any closer, only one will die today." He looked at Xion.**

"**You can shoot me that's fine, just don't hurt them dad!" Xion cried.**

** Larxene went to try to pull me aside but Saix shot the ground in front of her, he wasn't playing around.**

"**You're fucking crazy even if you do shoot her you'll end up in prison or worse…dead!" Axel yelled.**

"**It means nothing what happens to me anymore. I'm done with all of you mostly you Xion time to silence you and the promise I made to your mother!" Saix raised the gun and I forced my body to move; the bullet was fired. **

** When I opened my eyes I was standing in front of Xion with my arms spread to the sides, she looked like she had gone into shock. I turned my head to see Axel knock Saix out and punch him multiple times in the face. Everything was silent until I began to hear Larxene's scream. I looked at Xion as she began to cry, I was confused until I decided to look down. Blood was spilling through my white t-shirt; I fell onto my knees.**

**I got out a chuckle. "Don't cry Xion you'll be better off without me anyway." I fell over but Xion caught me in her arms.**

"**Why would you do that Roxas WHY?" Tears spilled down her face like a waterfall.**

"**So I could free you from Saix, you'll never half to go back there ever again."**

"**Roxas don't worry buddy will get you out of here in no time." Axel said as he dialed 911, he was crying too.**

**I smiled again. "That'd be great but I don't think they'll make it, I'm bleeding quite a lot." I looked up at Xion to wipe her tears away. "Don't cry, even though I'm leaving you still have Axel and Larxene. I'll always be with you in your heart."**

**I pulled on the locket around her neck. "Take care of Axel Larxene okay?"**

** Larxene nodded as she began to cry again. "Okay I will."**

"**Xion I sacrificed myself because I love you more then life itself, you're gonna grow up and have an amazing life with or without me." A few tears appeared on my face; I raised my hand to her cheek. "I just wish I could be with you for it, to keep you safe from all the awful things in this world."**

** I grunted. "Well it seems its about time for me to go, goodbye Xion maybe I'll see you again someday. I'm glad I got to meet you, oh and of course you guys to. You're all my best friends, never forget that. I love you."**

** My eyes began to close as I heard Xion cry out my name telling me not to go. I cracked a smile as I heard a tune in my head when everything went black.**

"**When I fall down, you put me back together."**

**Author's Note: Well this is the end guys…or is it? I think I'm going to write an epilogue before I close the book on this story. I hope you all liked it. Oh maybe I should explain the song? Put Me Back Together by Weezer is my favorite song in the whole world it means a lot to me so I made it important to the characters in the story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

** I felt as if I was floating in pure darkness. Where was I? Clearly I'm dead, or at least I think I am. What's going on, I wonder if this is the afterlife. I feel completely conscious but I can't open my eyes, or wait are my eyes already open? It's just everything around me is dark. I tried moving my arms up to my face. Huh! I didn't feel like I was floating I actually was floating. I laughed out loud hearing my laughter echo throughout what seemed like an empty void. Am I doomed to live forever just floating listening to myself think about well nothing? At first I didn't mind I was able to kind of swim around though it didn't really feel like I was actually moving. After what seemed like ages I became very tired, plenty of darkness to sleep in I guess.**

"**Don't sleep Roxas!" A voice shouted from out of nowhere.**

"**Who's there?" I called out into the dark.**

"**Don't sleep or you'll just give in to your coma."**

**I was shocked. "I'm not dead…how long have I been out. Better question just who the hell are you?"**

"**I'm your conscious technically." Axel suddenly appeared right in front of me.**

"**Wait my conscious is Axel?"**

**He spoke. "According to your brain your conscious is represented by Axel."**

**I chuckled. "It just had to be him didn't it?"**

"**Roxas you've been asleep for a week we need to get you up now or you may never wake up."**

"**How am I not dead? I was shot in the stomach and I had my ribs crushed with a bat!"**

"**You're alive or else we wouldn't be speaking let me show you."**

** An image flashed through my head of Xion holding my lifeless bloody body as an ambulance arrived. They all left the car when they got into it with me.**

**A few tears rolled down my face. "Even in death they've always been there for me. So how do I get out of here?"**

"**You just accomplished the hardest step…realize that you're still alive."**

"**Okay so what's next?"**

"**Close your eyes, take a deep breath then when they open you should be awake."**

"**Hmmm its really simple isn't? Sounds good well thank you conscious, I doubt will talk ever again?"**

"**You're just talking to yourself Roxas don't thank me."**

** With that he vanished from existence. I gulped before closing my eyes, the scenery was just as dark in my own head, I took my deep breath. I suddenly felt like I was falling down a tube, then I just stopped. I opened my eyes instantly shocked by the hospital's white square shaped room. I sat up finding I was immediately being swallowed by a hug from the real Axel, I was in a lot of pain but I didn't mind.**

"**Roxas the doctors told us that you were never going to wake up! But I knew you'd pull through man!" He shouted.**

"**Apparently I proved everyone wrong but how is everyone?"**

"**You'd be surprised how much can happen in a week."**

"**Just start from the beginning I have plenty of time." I laughed.**

"**When we got to the hospital they said you weren't dead, they told us not to hold our breaths. Saix was put in jail will never see him ever again. Larxene hasn't taken it to well but she convinced her parents to let Xion live with her so she can stay here."**

"**Xion, is she alright?"**

**Axel sighed. "She hasn't said much lately. Larxene hears her crying all the time at night. She started taking some kind of self defense class I think she blames your well death on herself."**

"**Where is she now?"**

"**She said she'd come here after a stop at the library. She's here more than half the day on most occasions."**

**Bless her heart. "Alright well call Larxene, tell her to take Xion to the tower and YOU will meet her there, say there aren't visiting hours or something like that."**

"**What about you?"**

"**Well I'm coming with you?"**

"**You can't do that, you're clearly in pain?"**

**I took one of the painkillers on the table. "I'll be okay."**

"**Roxas remember you have parents, their going to want to see you."**

"**After we go to the tower we can all come back here to greet them."**

**Axel scratched his head. "Okay fine I'm not going to stop you, let's sneak you out of here. Oh and Roxas, I'm glad your back it'd be hell here without you."**

**I smiled as we left the room. **

** It was nice to be back in Axel's car. He told me he might let me drive it sometime sense I didn't screw it up while we were gone. We stood in front of the clock tower I was able to see the tips of the girls feet from above. We took an elevator up, they had just put it in while I was out. Kind of symbolic, it was like the tower was trying to help me out or something. When I walked out of the doorway I saw Xion in the window just staring down at her untouched ice cream. I limped over to the window.**

"**Hey it's going to melt." I knocked. When she turned around Xion almost fell off the clock tower. She got up, ran through the doorway, and tackled me.**

"**Roxas! You're awake!" She showered me with hugs and tears of joy. I had quite the smile on my face.**

"**I'm in a fair amount of pain still but I'll be fine." The minute I got up Larxene grabbed me too. "Hah! I guess I was missed ey?" **

** When everyone was finished with the reunion we went back to the ledge of the tower.**

"**So guys what's next? Axel asked.**

**Larxene looked confused "What do you mean what's next?"**

"**There are still a lot of things we don't know like that Sora kid? Why does he have one of those things Roxas has?"**

**I laughed "Yeah we kind of just skipped over it all?"**

"**Yeah, we did. Also Xion we need to learn more about your father."**

**Xion looked down at her hands. "Why I'll probably never see him again?"**

"**I know but I still think we're missing something important, why the hell does he hate you so much? Enough to try to kill you I mean."**

"**I think I just reminded him of my mother. He loved my mother but he always said she like haunted him or something?"**

**He laughed. "So he's a loony? Still I'm going to look into this if you don't mind?"**

**Xion smiled. "Sure as long as you keep me out of it."**

"**Okay no more serious stuff. Everything is good now. Xion's living with me so she's safe, Roxas isn't dead, you and I are together, so are Roxas and Xion, biggest thing is that we're all together."**

"**Larxene's right while there's going to be a lot of shit ahead of us. At least now everything is good let's savor it."**

**Xion chuckled. "You sound ridiculous."**

**I poked her forehead. "Yeah I guess so."**

"**Roxas we gotta get you back to the hospital we don't want to keep your folks waiting." Axel stated.**

** With that we all went back to the hospital to greet my parents. They made us spill everything. (Except the keyblade of course) My mom was super pissed, my dad on the other hand my dad was impressed with my bravery and dedication to protect the girl I love. I'm glad in the end they all understood, who knows what will come next. The whole keyblade thing makes me really curious but that's another tale for another time. When I finally was able to sleep soundly I had one thought going through my head.**

**It was finally over after that.**

**Author's Note: Alright everyone that's it. I tried to incorporate the title into the story the best I could. I wanted to leave the story open for a sequel which I will write after a few other projects. Thanks to anyone who reviewed my story I love the nice comments or constructive criticism. (Which I need a lot) This is my first story so I hope to improve eventually. I hoped you enjoyed it, I probably will write another RokuShi fanfic again in the future but in wont be as long and it'll be in the actual game world.**


End file.
